Seduciendo a Ranma-chan
by Geremias
Summary: Luego de convertirse en hombre por culpa de Ranma, Shampoo decide que si no puede conquistar al Ranma-hombre, hara que el cuerpo de Ranma-chan no pueda vivir sin el/ella Nota, no es un fic nuevo, es uno de mis tantos fics pendientes que tenia en otra pagi
1. Prologo

**seduciendo a Ranma-chan 00**

 **Muy bien, antes de que empieces a leer esta historia, debes cumplir con uno de estos dos requisitos**  
 **  
** **-** **Ser de mente muy abierta o:**

 **-** **Ser un pervertido/a**

 **Resumen: porque siempre tiene que ser el chico el que cambie de sexo? No podrá ser la chica la que se vuelva hombre, o no podrían ser ambos…**

Pd: si hay fans de Shampoo, aquí en sgteam, prepara un pañuelo para llorar sangre, y ten el número de ayuda a suicidas a mano. (aunque lo dudo)

 **No me malinterpreten, esto no se trata de un romance Ranma x Akane(hay tantos que me aburren), PERO, tampoco será un romance entre Shampoo y Ranma, si no que será UNA BIZARRA HISTORIA LLENA DE LUJURIA y SEDUCCION!**

Glosario:

'Nannichuan' (estanque del hombre ahogado, o la cura para la maldición de Ranma)

+++++ cambio de escena

Sweatdrop (el chiste de cuando alguien dice o hace algo, el otro cae de espaldas como pasa en los animes)

 _*Pensamientos*_

Glosario:

'Nannichuan' (estanque del hombre ahogado, o la cura para la maldición de Ranma)

+++++ cambio de escena

Sweatdrop (el chiste de cuando alguien dice o hace algo, el otro cae de espaldas como pasa en los animes)

 _*Pensamientos*_

 **Prologo**

Era un día normal en el dojo Tendo, y eso quiere decir bastante anormal generalmente,—papa, regresa aquí!— gruño la pelirroja mientras perseguía a un panda huyendo con un barril con la palabra 'Nannichuan', —no lo repetiré dos veces!— Ranma-chan tomando un mazo gigante. Para castigar a su padre-mascota, pero este solo sigue huyendo y muestra un letrero que dice

================= ===================

No seas egoísta, a mi me queda poco tiempo

De vida!, déjame pasarlo como un humano!

—y un cuerno! Como derrames el nannicuan! Te juro que me hare unos guantes de piel de panda!— la pelirroja saltando de techo en techo, y arrojando cada objeto que encuentra en su camino

El panda se detiene unos segundos y luego saca otro cartel

=========== ==================

No te preocupes!, no dejare que eso

Pase! Pero tampoco te lo daré!

Una vena salta en la frente de la pelirroja, GRRRR —ahora vas a ver!—, con todas sus fuerzas arranca un poste de luz, y lo arroja…

BAAAAAM!, el pada chillo como el poste de concreto cayó sobre el, dejando volar el barril con el agua de nannichuan

—Papá, Eres un idiota! Cómo fue que lo soltaste!— grito la pelirroja mientras intentaba desesperadamente atrapar el barril

++++

—Shampoo! Por qué no quieres olvidar a Ranma!?, sabes que el no te hace caso!— el chico pato en tono triste..

—Shampoo ama a Ranma y es todo, pato feo puede irse a la porra!— Shampoo con fastidio

—Shampoo, yo se que al final de darás cuenta de tu error, es por eso, que juró que siempre te amare!, y te esperare el tiempo que sea necese….—

—Shampoo, no olvidar Ranma jamás!— interrumpió la chica de pelo púrpura antes de que el mundo se volviera negro..

SPLASH! Un barril que cae del cielo se tumba sobre la cabeza de Shampoo mojándose con el agua que contenía, incluso alcanza a salpicar Mouse.

Musse seca sus gafas para alcanzar a ver a su amada que también fue alcanzada por el agua.. _*que raro, el agua estaba fría pero, no me transforme…*_ pensó para si el chico de gafas mientras miraba a su amada Shampoo, su rostro pronto se deformó en una mueca desagradable como vio a…

—cof..cof.. Maldita sea! Porque caer agua sobre Shampoo, que? Mi voz, suena diferente!— _*Además agua fría no cambiarme?*_ pensando eso, la amazona china aparta el barril roto sobre su cabeza, notando que es algunos centímetros más alta de lo que recordaba… mira fijamente su cuerpo… al instante su cara se decolora… * _mis pechos, no están!...*_ todavía en estado de shock la amazona intenta mirar debajo de su pantalón… * _que demo..*,_ una lagrima corre por el rostro de la amazona… —KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— su llanto llamó la atención de los presentes, especialmente de cierta pelirroja que había fallado en atrapar el barril de agua..

—sh…shampoo?, no me digas que, porque?— el corazón de la pelirroja comienza a latir fuertemente.. _*que hice!?*_

Por otro lado el chico de gafas llego a una resolución, se acerca al neo chico de pelo purpura… —bien, como dijiste que nunca olvidaras a Ranma, he decidido marcharme, y no volver para que asi puedas ser feliz..—

—que hice?, que hice?, que hice?— era todo lo que repetía la niña pelirroja, * _ahora que hare?, como solucionar esto. Musse y Cologne me mataran, Shampoo me odiara por el resto de mi vida, que probablemente se termine hoy_ * todo eso pasaba por la mente del joven de trenza mientras caía sobre sus rodillas… —ella nunca se sobrepondra de esto— una vez en el suelo

—bien, adiós Shampoo, espero que seas feliz con Ranma— diciendo eso el chico de gafas sale corriendo saltando de techo en techo…

* _Maldito Musse, como se atreve a hacerle eso!? Ahora me sentiré mas culpable aun*_ Ranma-chan Miro a Shampoo con preocupación, al parecer estaba demasiado afectada, e incluso esperaba que comenzara a llorar después de lo que hizo Musse…

El chico de pelo púrpura, sintió su corazón golpear dolorosamente en su pecho como una vena salto en su frente… —GRRRRR; Musse, me juraste amor eterno!— Grita el chico de pelo púrpura mientras sale corriendo detrás del chico de gafas, Ranma Sweatdrop,

—se, reaccionó más rápido de lo que creía!— dijo la pelirroja mientras iba detrás del chico de pelo púrpura…

—Musse, Me juraste amor eterno y ahora huyes al primer problema!?— gritó el chico de pelo púrpura mientras perseguía con espada en mano a un aterrorizado Musse..— regresa aquí y cumple con tu responsabilidad!—

—no quierooooo!— chillo el chico de gafas entre lágrimas

—Shampoo espera!— grito la pelirroja, en eso el chico de pelo púrpura se detiene y gira hacia Ranma-chan,

El chico de pelo púrpura libera un aura negra, un aura llena de odio, tristeza y depresión, causando el Ranma-chan sintiera un escalofrío.. —sh.. Shampoo, esto, er, solo fue una accidente.. y…— Ranma-chan retrocedido un paso, —KYAAAAA! ESPERA!—

El chico de pelo púrpura salta sobre la pelirroja y la abrazó, colocando su rostro el los pechos de dicha niña.. —BUAAAAAAA!—, el lamentable llanto del chico de pelo púrpura causó que Ranma se sintiera miserable

—n.. no te preocupes Shampoo, encontraremos la forma de regresar a la normalidad—…

++++

Varios días pasaron, Shampoo no salía de su habitación

—Shampoo, no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre!—afirmó la anciana Cologne, recibiendo solo como respuesta el silencio de su nieta/o —ah! Ya lleva así un mes así— suspiro

GACHA, la puerta se abre de pronto, y un chico de pelo corto de color púrpura sale de la habitación…

—sh… Shampoo, estás bien?— pregunta la bisabuela preocupada

—si, solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas— dijo el hermoso chico de pelo purpura, bueno, digamos que, Ranma y todos los chicos de Nerima o de todo Japón y el continente o inclusive más, se sentirían muy celosos de su apariencia

—y, entonces, qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora con respecto a Ranma?— pregunta la anciana, causando que su nieto casi eche a llorar..

—he tomado la decisión, si no puedo hacer que el Ranma-chico se me enamoré de mi, hare que la Ranma chica no pueda vivir si mi!— afirmo con determinación —aunque tenga que seducir a Akane y las demás para lograrlo!— *haré que sus cuerpos no pueden vivir sin mí!*

++++

BRRRR —acabo de sentir un escalofrío tremendo— Akane mientras iba de camino a la escuela

—por alguna razón, yo también lo sentí— agregó la pelirroja..

 **Fin del prólogo; Muajajaja, sufre Ranma!, Sufre!**

 **Cuál será la estrategia de Shampoo?  
Podrán Ranma y Akane superar el peligro?**

 **En el próximo Capítulo: "SEDUCIENDO A MIS RIVALES!", "Akane y Ukyo, tentadas por el mal camino!"  
**  
 **Bien, perdón por este raro fic, que probablemente es el más raro que he hecho, además de que, es probablemente uno de los más raros que hay (nunca vi una imagen o leí algo donde dijeran que Akane o Shampoo volvieran hombres, aunque si encontré un doujin con una Ryoga-chan), supongo que es raro encontrar algo así**


	2. SEDUCIENDO A MIS RIVALES!

**No me mal interpreten, esto no se trata de un romance RanmaxAkane(hay tantos que me aburren), PERO, tampoco será un romance entre Shampoo y Ranma, si no que será UNA BIZARRA HISTORIA LLENA DE LUJURIA!**

 **Advertencia: Yuri, Yaoi, masturbación, sexo heterosexual, etc. (solo para pervertidos/as y gente de mente abierta)**

 **Primer acto: creando eventos.**

 **capitulo 1**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que, Shampoo había sido convertida en un hombre, al principio no lo tomo muy bien, tardo un mes en conseguir aceptar los hechos y ordenar sus ideas, y otro mes para viajar un tiempo, y quizás entrenar para volverse más fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente.

Los vientos cambiantes soplaban Nerima, un chico de pelo purpura había llegado luego de un mes de andar viajando, —ah! Puedo olerlo, el aroma de mi prometida! — suspiro dejando que el viento juegue con su pelo.

+++

—Ne Ranma, que fue lo que paso con Shampoo, hace dos meses que no se deja ver — Akane algo intrigada, pues, podría ser culpa de Ranma quien sabe hasta donde pudieron llegar el chico de trenza y la amazona de pelo purpura

—esto, bien, er, veras, tal vez solo se canso de perseguirme — Ranma evitando decir la verdad, de que había prácticamente arruinado la vida de la pobre chica, aun que, claro, la culpa en su mayoría lo tenía el panda del cual hiso sus guantes.

—anda habla! Se que me estas ocultando algo — insistió Akane con tono de enfado, pues claro, todavía no podía confiar ciegamente en Ranma, a pesar de lo sucedió en el monte fénix

—ya te dije, que no se! — Ranma comenzó a correr.. *ojala alguien viniera con su 'Ranma Saotome prepárate a morir o algo así'*, pensó para sí el chico de trenza, claro, probablemente Akane se enfadaría mucho si dijera la verdad, especialmente porque eso significaría que probablemente Shampoo volvería para vengarse de él, y de sus seres queridos, tal vez, aun que no demostró ningún tipo de resentimiento contra él, en el momento. Pero Ranma nunca imagino que se arrepentiría de haber pedido problemas…

—Ranma Saotome! Te reto a un Combate! — grito un chico de pelo corto que cayó del cielo, para aterrizar suavemente

—ah, un nuevo rival, justo lo que necesitaba! — exclamo el chico de trenza con un tono de alegría —y bien, cual es el motivo, una venganza por haber comido tu pastel de cumpleaños? Por haberte ganado en primaria? O alguna promesa estúpida de mi padre? — el chico de trenza adivinando la razón..

—bueno, solo quería probar tu fuerza — comento el chico de pelo corto, con un tono despreocupado

—bien que asi sea! — Ranma corre hacia su nuevo rival…

—espera! — el chico levantando sus manos, lo cual hace que Ranma frene forzosamente

—que quieres? Acaso ya te vas a rendir? — el chico de trenza con arrogancia

—Huh!, nada de eso, solo quería apostar algo — el chico de pelo purpura con un tono de confianza, y claro, Ranma comenzó a sentir la presión del ki de este chico oportuno

—bien, que es, acaso quieres a alguna de mis prometidas? Dinero? Un panda mascota tal vez? O prefieres un cerdo o un pato? —

—jejeje, no lo que yo quiero es algo que te será más difícil de conceder, pero te lo diré cuando te derrote! — el chico de pelo purpura riendo

—bien, mientras no me pidas que me case con alguna hermana tuya, podre cumplirlo sin problemas, aun que dudo mucho que me ganes, des pues de todo soy el más fuerte que hay! — Ranma dejando ver su gran ego —pero, si yo gano, serás mi esclavo personal durante una semana, y deberás cumplir con cualquier tarea humillante que me toque hacer a mi, o inclusive recibir mis castigos —

—me parece justo — diciendo eso el chico de pelo purpura se lanzo al ataque… —apropósito, mi nombre es Chang! — Shangda un gran salto, y comienza a arrojar varios cuchillos

—no creo que necesite recordarlo! —, Ranma por su parte mueve sus manos velocidades supersónicas y los detiene como si nada —tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso! —

—kuku. Ya lo hice —

—espera, que?... no.. no puedo moverme! — una telaraña de hilos metálicos inmovilizaron a Ranma AAK! El chico de trenza gimió de dolor como se corto en brazos y piernas al forcejear —Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, siempre eres tan confiado, y por eso, ahora te arrepentirás de no haberte casado con esa diosa de pelo purpura — Shang, quita un cuchillo de entre sus mangas…

—oye, espera! RANMAAAAAA! — Akane aterrorizada corrió para salvar a su prometido, pero fue demasiado lenta, el cuchillo atravesó la garganta del joven de pelo purpura… KYAAAAAAAAA!

—jeje, parece que he ganado, fácilmente — diciendo eso el chico de pelo purpura retiro su cuchillo, el cuya hoja de plástico se había hundido en el mango..

—que?, no hay sangre? — Akane apenas pudo asimilar que en realidad era un cuchillo de juguete

—kukuku, ahora ya me perteneces Ranma Saotome — Los hilos en el cuerpo de Ranma se soltaron, este cayo al suelo impactado..*no, no puede ser, he perdido… si hubiera sido un cuchillo de juguete, estaría muerto…*

—Ranma — Akane con la mirada baja, sus puños apretados y su cuerpo temblando..

—a.. Akane yo.. — PLAS! Un cachetada hace que Ranma calle, —BAKA! No vuelvas a asustarme así! — diciendo eso la chica de pelo corto abrasa el joven en el suelo todavía..

—kukuku, que lida parejita, de todos modos, Ranma, a partir de ahora… —Shang derrama agua fría al joven de trenza volviéndolo a su estado femenino.. —Deberás permanecer en esa forma por seis meses —

—QUEEEEEE!? — Ranma y Akane al unisono, —pero, por que? —

—bien, es una pequeña venganza personal — dijo el chico de pelo purpura

—oye, pero yo que te hice, para que me hagas algo tan horrible! — se quejo Ranma

—bien, que tal si… — el chico derrama agua caliente sobre su cabeza, y este se reduce un par de centímetros y aparecen unas curvas muy sexis…

—U.. una chica. — Akane sorprendida… —RAAANMMAAA, ahora si que te lo mereces, si fuera yyo haría que te quedaras como chica por el resto de tu vida! — gruño Akane enfada

—lo ves, es una muy buena razón, gracias por apoyarme Tendo Akane — la chica de pelo purpura con una sonrisa..

—oye, espera como sabes mi… — Akane miro fijamente a la chica, cuyo rostro era bastante familiar

—chica violenta ser muy lenta — la chica de pelo purpura en tono burlon

—SHAMPOO!, no me digas, que, por eso habías desaparecido, y espera, es culpa de Ranma? — Akane algo sorprendida

—ser culpa de chica pelirroja y panda bobo! — afirmo la chica de pelo purpura..

Y claro, Ranma-chan no estaba sorprendido, de que ella le tuviera algún rencor, pero, lo que si le sorprendía era que no había intentado matar a Akane, y que no le matara a el mismo, *bien, solo me queda afrontar mi responsabilidad como hombre* pensó para si la chica de trenza —técnica Saotome, Tigre ciado! — la pelirroja se arrodilla ante los pies de Shampoo. —PERDONAME! PERDONAME! PERDONAME! PERDONAME! PERDONAME! — repitiendo varias veces en voz alta —pero por favor! No me obligues a hacer esto! — suplico la pelirroja

Shampoo evito mirarla a los ojos, —es también, te dejare estar en forma de chico, solo por hoy, luego serás una chica por seis meses! —

Ranma comenzó a llorar, —por que Shampoo!?, eres muy cruel, pensé que me amabas! — la pelirroja con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Akane hiso una mueca ante el comentario de Ranma pero decidió callarse… y volver a su prometido a su forma masculina, después de todo, no volvería a ver a su Ranma-kun en un buen tiempo

+++++

Al día siguiente, Ranma-chan tuvo problemas para explicarle a su madre lo del desafío perdido, y sobre que tendría que quedarse como chica durante seis meses, y claro eso casi le cuesta el seppuku.

—AAH, maldita Shampoo, porque tenía que castigarme de esta forma… además, ahora que se que él era ella, no puedo simplemente retarla a una revancha…

—Por que no — pregunto Akane con curiosidad

—bien, recuerdas, cuando tenias a dogi? — ( **es un traje de batalla con el que Akane gano a Ranma, y claro, el traje tenía su propia fuerza..)**

—si, cual es el problema? — Akane no entendiendo cual era el caso

—bien, cuando tenias al estúpido trapo ese, no podía pelear contigo con todas mis fuerzas, y por eso me ganabas, solo por eso no podía ganarte — Ranma-chan colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza

—Oye! Eso es mentira! Si hasta me engañaste para ganarme! — acuso la chica de pelo azul

—eso, solo fue porque, si peleaba enserio, te habría lastimado, y no me gusta lastimar a las personas importantes para mí! — como Ranma-chan se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Akane se sonrojo al oír lo que dijo Ranma-chan, pero ella ya sabía que si decía algo, el lo negaría, y prefería guardar silencio y tener esa pequeña felicidad que arruinar el momento..

—a.. Akane, lo que dije… — Ranma-chan algo colorada, lista para insultar si fuese necesario

—que? De que me hablas? Lo último que dijiste fue me hubieras lastimado si peleabas enserio — Akane comenzó a caminar mas rápido

—oye, espera! Estas segura de que no dije nada mas? — Ranma-chan corriendo detrás de Akane.. solo para ser detenido por un chico de pelo purpura que se paro enfrente..

—sh.. Shampoo, que haces aquí? — Ranma-chan algo preocupada

—primero que nada, llámame, Shang, cuando estoy en esta forma, y solo pasaba para saludar a mi linda prometida… — diciendo eso el chico de pelo purpura lanza un beso a la pelirroja quien no pudo esquivar a tiempo..

* _que.. que esta pasando, me esta besando un chico,… debería golpearlo!, pero, en erealidad es una chica!, que.. que debo hacer_ * esos pensamientos marearon a la chica de pelo rojo quien solo se quedo quieta mientras el Shang la besaba apasionadamente…

Akane sintió un escalofrió… se giro para ver cuál era el problema… —RAAANMA! — grito la chica de pelo azul mientras fue a castigar a su por ahora femenina prometida… * _IDIOTA, GOLPEA A ESE TIPO! O ES QU ACASO LO ESTAS DISFRUTANDO?_ * Pensó para si Akane mientras corría..

Shang, hiso bailar su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja, durante varios segundos antes de retirarse lentamente dejando colgar un hilo de saliva entre ambos rostros… —HMM, parece que mis besos tienen más efecto en Ranma, cuando estoy en esta forma — pensó para si Shampoo

—HEY TU QUE ESTAN HACIENDO! — Grito Akane al llegar a la escena… el chico de pelo purpura se giro a verla… * _ah, es Shampoo!_ *— Akane se detuvo unos momentos, como vio que la pelirroja se había desmayado…

—kukuku, parece, este beso fue demasiado para el — Shang, sonriendo pícaramente..

—oye tu! No seas abusiva solo por que el no pueda pegarte! — grito Akane, solo para ser callada con una beso de chang…. * _que.. que está haciendo.. no.. no la dejare escapar nada mas así!_ * Akane se aparto, —PERVERTIDO! — lanzo su mortal cachetada hacia el rostro del chico de pelo purpura, solo para que esta fuera detenida…

—que mal, Akane, parece que, todavía no eres capaz de actuar como lo que realmente sientes.. Diciendo eso, Shampoo vuelve a besar a Akane que estaba impactada… su lengua baila con de de la chica de pelo azul, y al igual que con la pelirroja se retira tiernamente dejando colgar un hilo de saliva entre ambos…

Las rodillas de Akane comenzaron a temblar, casi cayendo al piso… —no… no te lo perdonare — Akane apunto de soltar lagrimas..

—perdonarme que? — Shampoo abraza a Akane por la espalda, y aprieta uno de sus pechos.. KYAA! El gemido de placer de la chica de pelo azul es música para los odios de Shampoo,

—lo vez?, tus pezones están duros… y además.. — Shang, desliza su mano debajo de la falda de Akane.. —estas bastante húmeda aquí abajo también… — Akane callo completamente sobre sus rodillas… —no… no es lo que piensas! —

Shang sonrió pícaramente… —no te preocupes, me detendré aquí por hoy… — y así como llego, el chico de pelo purpura desapareció en silencio…

+++

—ara?, Akane, Ranma por que están devuelta aquí? Acaso paso algo, o se olvidaron que hoy no tenían clases? — la dulce y tierna Kasumi algo preocupada.

—problemas si hubo, pero… — Ranma se detuvo hiso una pausa larga esperando a auqe Akane digera algo..

—pero que? — Kasumi algo impaciente

—preferimos no hablar de eso — Ranma-chan y Akane ruborizados… Kasumi se quedo viéndolas a ambas, algo confundida por su actitud..

Esa noche, Ranma-chan llegaba de hacer las compras con Akane..

—hola, se ve que últimamente sois muy unidos — Nabiki tentando con su astuta lengua

—que quieres Nabiki!? — Ranma-chan y Akane en tono molesto…

—bueno, solo quería felicitaros, habéis avanzado mucho con lo vuestro estos días — Nabiki sonriendo pícaramente

—a, aque te refieres!? — Akane y Ranma-chan ruborizados

—bien, aun que no esperaba que en su primera vez, ambas fueran chicas… — como Nabiki dijo eso, el rostro de Ranma y Akane se deformo

—que!? — gritaron al unisono

—bueno, me comento Kasumi, que sus bragas estaban empapadas cuando volvieron, y no era precisamente agua… —

Ese fue el límite de ambas chicas, Ranma-chan y Akane se volvieron coloradas de vergüenza….

—NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! — gritaron antes de entrar corriendo a la casa

—ESE ES MI HIJO! — grito Genma alzando el puño a la altura del pecho, con lagrimas de alegría

—ah! Ya puedo ver a mi nieto llegar el próximo año! — murmuro Soun, también llorando de felicidad..

Ranma-chan y Akane hicieron una mueca de fastidio, y en vez de intentar explicar nada decidieron pasar de ellos e ir cada uno a su habitación, pero….

—alto ahí ustedes dos! — ordeno la matriarca Saotome

Ranma-chan y Akane se detuvieron al instante..

—sra, saotome, que sucede? —

—que.. que pasa mama? — Ranma algo preocupado… pero su madre va y la abraza fuertemente acurrucando el rostro de su por ahora hija contra sus pechos… —oh! Estoy tan orgullosa de tía, ya eres un hombre, o mujer, er bueno… pero aun así, no creo que deberían hacer eso cuando ambas son chicas — Ranma-Chan y Akane volvieron a ponerse coloradas como tomate dejando escapar vapor caliente de sus cabezas…

—h…hacer que? — Ranma-chan al voerde de un colapso nervioso debido a la vergüenza

—ya se que son jóvenes, y que les encanta hacer, eso, pero deberías ser paciente y esperar los seis meses y vuelvas a ser un hombre para poder hacer eso — la pelirroja ya no pudo resistir, la sangre acumulada en su cabeza pronto causo que se mareara y se desmayara.. —Ranma!, hija! Estas bien?, acaso dije algo malo? —

Akane también estaba muy avergonzada por lo que estaba insinuando todo el mundo, pero aun asi apenas pudo contener la risa.. el pervertido de Ranma desmatarse avergonzando por algo así?, bien al parecer su prometido no era tan pervertido como ella pensaba…

+++ en el neko Haten ++++ restaurante del Gato

—jajaja, eso solo es propio de ti! Mira que torturar al yerno de esa forma! — Cologne bebiendo una copa de sake…

—ya te dije que no estoy jugando, primero hare que el cuerpo de la Ranma-chan no pueda vivir sin el mío, y luego hare que el corazón del Ranma-kun me pertenezca —… —pero antes, convertiré en mis esclavas a sus otras prometidas — la chica de pelo purpura vertió agua fría en si misma volviendo a su estado maldito… —pero para eso, debo usar a mi otro yo, primero

++++

—Bienvenido en que puedo servirle — dijo la chica de la espátula sonriendo a su cliente, * _wow, es la primera vez que viene un chico tan guapo, incluso más que Konatsu_ * pensó para si Ukyo al ver al chico de pelo purpura que se sentó en la barra.

—sírveme dos de calamar por favor — pido el chico de pelo purpura con una voz gentil, pero my varonil

—enseguida — Ukyo comenzó a preparar los onomiyakis, mirando de reojo al chico sentado en la barra… * _me pregunto por qué no deja de mirarme… acaso… le gusto?_ *, aun que Ukyo tenía esos pensamientos, ella seguía enamorada de Ranma, y claro, le emocionaba que un chico guapo se fieje en ella, por el simple hecho de satisfacer el ego persona, y claro, si había otro pretendiente tan bueno, claramente Ranma, tan competitivo como es, lucharía por sus amor

Shangmiro a Ukyo fijamente _*hmm, ella no es como Akane, si actuara la misma forma tan de repente, y más aun cuando ella no sabe quien soy… podría traerme problemas…*_ pensó la por ahora masculina Shampoo/Shang * _si le hago saber quién soy, podría establecer una ruta para facilitar las cosas, pero, también podría seguir llamando su atención, y luego mostrar mi verdadero, yo… hmmm, sería mejor llamar su atención primero, pero como?*_

—y dime, eres nuevo aquí en Nerima? O solo estas de paso? — la chica de espátula intentando iniciar una conversación

—bueno, se podría decir que viviré por aquí un tiempo — contesto el chico de pelo purpura, tratando de mostrarse interesado en la conversación

—y dime, estudias?, trabajas? —

—bien, hace tiempo deje los estudios, ahora solo trabajo — contesto Chang, —y tu? Trabajas, estudias?, tienes novio? — Shang mostrando interés

—los tres, aun que mi prometido, todavía está indeciso… — Ukyo se mostro ligeramente triste durante ese momento… Shang sonrió ampliamente con picardía,

—Entonces… si otro chico te invitara a salir… — tentó Shang, con tono entre la inocencia y la intencionalidad

—tal vez, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? Acaso, estas interesado? — Ukyo en un tentador tono

—Tal vez —, respondió Shang, con un sonrisa * _bien, ya hice mi jugada, solo falta crear un evento mas, para ganarme su confianza_ * y así, como si del destino se tratase, tres hombres entraron en el restaurante de Ukyo

—Hola, quisiera hablar con la encargada, por favor — dijo el hombre del medio, el cual apareció ser el jefe puesto a que llevaba un traje muy refinado, un reloj de oro puro, los otros dos parecían ser algo así como sus guardaespaldas.

—yo soy la encargada — contesto Ukyo en tono respetuoso

—oh!, pero si eres solo una niña! — exclamo el hombre con un tono irrespetuoso, —y dime, como me contacto con la dueña? —

—yo soy la dueña — Respondió nuevamente Ukyo

—oh, perfecto! — el hombre quita un maletín lleno de dinero —quiero comprar este lugar, para abrir una sucursal mas de mi cadena de restaurantes —

—lo siento, pero no me interesa vender mi negocio — Ukyo rechazando antes de nogociar..

BAAM!, el hombre golpea la mesa fuertemente —No te estoy preguntando si quieres vender!, te estoy ordenando que lo vendas! — grito el hombre irritado

—pero quien se ha creido!? — Ukyo indignada —no pienso venderle ni por todo el dinero del mundo! —

—Hu huhu, en serio piensas que puedes negarte?, podrían ocurrir algunos accidentes si te reusas — diciendo eso el hombre trono sus dedos,

BAAAM! Uno de sus acompañantes rompe una de las sillas..

—OIGA! — Ukyo toma su espátula para machacar a estos hombres pero..

—no ve, que ya le dijeron que no? — el chico de pelo purpura colocando una mano en el hombro del jefe, y instintivamente los dos acompañantes se lanzan para golpearlo, Shang esquiva cada golpe y con ligeros movimientos presiona los puntos de presión ubicados en la frente, causando que los hombres queden paralizados. Y luego los arroja al basurero..

Ukyo quedo sorprendida, no es que ella no pudiese encargarse, es solo que ella habría roto al menos una o dos mesas en el proceso. —gracias por la ayuda —

—no fue nada, solo eran yakuzas locales, nada que tu no puedas controlar — Shang en tono modesto

—dime hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte? — preguntó Ukyo

—hhmm, que te parece una cita —

—esto, no sé, digo, acabamos de conocernos y… — Ukyo dudando de si serle fiel a Ranma o no

—Bueno, se supone que la cita es para conocernos mejor… además, en todo caso, si no quieres volver a quedar, al menos podrías causarle celos al chico del que me hablaste —

—entonces el sábado a las 8? — Ukyo cambio de opinión rápidamente.

—perfecto, no es vemos entonces — Shang se marcho rápidamente, ah..ah..ah.. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente.. * _fue una suerte que esos tipos aparecieran, pero… porque me siento tan caliente en este momento?…_ * el cuerpo del chico de pelo purpura comenzó a reaccionar, especialmente cierta parte de su anatomía —GYAK! Todavía no me acostumbro del todo — se dijo así mimo Shang, al ver su miembro, * _es más grande que el de Ranma_!* pensó para sí, su rostro estaba algo sonrojado, pues el conflicto de hormonas en su cuerpo causaba una gran inestabilidad emocional…

+++++

En el dojo Tendo, todos habían salido menos Ranma, que por alguna razón había sido forzado voluntario para quedarse a cuidar el dojo Mientras su padre y el de Akane iban a una de sus incursiones con Happosai, Kasumi había salido con el Dr. Tofu quien finalmente había logrado pedirle una cita, y Nabiki tenía negocios que atender, y finalmente Akane había decidido ir a casa de sus amigas, por no quedarse a solas con Ranma.

—ah!, que fastidio!, porque tengo que cuidar la casa yo? — suspiro la chica pelirroja mientras se veía al espejo, —siempre he pensado que me veía bonita en esta forma pero…. Nunca me puse a mirarme detenidamente — Ranma-chan observo bien a la pelirroja que se reflejaba en el, —hmmm, me pregunto… — boing… KYA!, Ranma-chan gimió como apretó sus pechos.. —que.. Que fue eso? — * _esa, sensación*_ KYa!, la pelirroja dejo escapar suaves gemidos a la par que tocaba sus pechos… *mi..mi pezones están duros?, por qué _?* gya!, —esto, se… se siente tan bien — *me siento caliente… muy caliente.. ah.._ * entre suspiros y gemidos, la mano de la pelirroja se desliza hasta cierta parte de su anatomía, * _no… no debería hacer eso… al menos no con esta forma, pero no puedo volver a la normalidad… entonces… yo.._ * sus dedos se movían solos, como si fuera algo instintivo,.. —KYA!; esto.. no ah.. no está bien.. — aun sabiendo que no debería, y luchando muy en el fondo, la lujuria del momento tomo el control, haciendo que frotara ávidamente su feminidad, —kyA —, * _se… se está poniendo húmedo aquí abajo… yo.. me siento.. ah… muy… caliente_ *

—no pensé que te gustaran estas cosas? — la voz de chico purpura pregunta de pronto

GYAAAAA! —de.. de donde sales!?... no espera, desde cuando estás aquí!? — la pelirroja temblando de vergüenza.. * _Por qué?.. Por que cuando por primera vez me atrevo a hacer algo con esté cuerpo?…*_

—estoy desde 'ah! Que fastidió!' — comento el chico de pelo purpura mirando ampliamente el cuerpo de su prometida… —nunca pensé… que… preferías ser una mujer en los brazos de un hombre…. Que hombre con mujer en brazos — Shang en tono reductor… mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

—no..no..no es lo que piensas! — Ranma-chan roja de vergüenza evitando mirar a Shang, quien se acerca lentamente por la espalda y la abraza

—oye que estas!... — Ranma es acallada con los labios de su por ahora masculina prometida.

—no te preocupes, yo te guiare — diciendo eso Shang desliza su mano izquierda hacia la partes de Ranma, y su mano derecha hasta uno de sus pechos..

—KYA!, ques tas.. ah.. para… KYA..por favor… AH!.. Shampoo! — la pelirroja trata inútilmente de resistirse entre gemidos de placer… * _que me pasa!?, por no puedo defenderme? Porque me excitó tanto? Acaso es porque se supone esto no debe ser?*_

—valla, estas muy mojada aquí abajo — Shang mirando sus dedos impregnados con los jugos de la pelirroja, antes de lamerlos.. —asique… así es como sabe Ranma-chan —

—OYE ya para! KYA! — Shampoo pellizcó los pezones de la pelirroja causando que esta gimiera… —Ranma-chan es una chica mala, así que Shang, te corregirá —

—OYE! POR QUE ESTAS DESNUDO!? —

—por qué crees?, para saciar los apetitos de linda prometida —, Shang muerde los senos de la pelirroja..Causando que esta gimiera fuertemente..

—KYAA!, para de una vez!..ah….ah… — su respiración irregular señal de que estaba sintiendo placer con todo esto, incitaba a Shampoo/Shang a seguir adelante.. Shang comenzó a besar los pechos de la pelirroja, lamiéndolos, masajeando y mordisqueándolos… —ah.. ya.. por favor.. — Ranma-chan suplicaba, pero al chico de pelo purpura no se detendría, hasta hacer suyo el hermoso cuerpo de la pelirroja.. Besando tiernamente cada centímetro y bajando hasta las partes prohibidas.

* _tengo que hacer algo… si esto sigue así… en serio voy a perder la virginidad!..femenina claro._ * Ranma luchando desesperadamente contra sus deseos fugaces de ser penetrada por la chica/chico de pelo purpura que iban y venían como la lengua de Shampoo/Shang jugaba con sus partes femeninas

—KYA! ESTO NO…. — Ranma-chan estira su brazo tanto como puede, para lograr alcanzar la manguera de la ducha…

SHHHH… el agua caliente baña su cuerpo regresándola a la normalidad.. Shampoo se aparte en el último instante logrando así permanecer con Shang, su forma masculina

KUKUKU —Ahora ya no puedes hacerme nada! — afirmo el chico de trenza al regresar a su estado masculino

Shang lo miro enojado… —Ranma, no has jugado limpio!, no deberías regresar a ser hombre hasta dentro de seis meses! —

—bueno, esto era una emergencia! — Ranma en tono triunfal, Shang se quedo viéndolo bastante enojado, —que pasa Shampoo? Acaso ya no piensas hacerme nada? O es que como soy un chico ya no te… — antes de que Ranma dijera nada mas, Shang salto hacia el callándolo con un beso.. intento resistirse, pero….* _SERE IDIOTA! El es una chica en el fondo! Obviamente no se cortaría en acosarme cuando soy hombre!*_ esos fueron los pensamientos del chico de trenza, pero aun así, el no podía golpear a Shampoo, así que se encontraba como al principio, entre la espada y la pared

KUKUKU —Yo tenía razón, estoy mejor dotado que tú! — afirmo Shang al retirarse dejando caer un hilo de saliva entre sus labios y los de Ranma

—espera que? — Ranma miro hacia abajo y vio su miembro, luego vio el miembro de Shampoo/Shang, y como si lo golpearan con un martillo su ego y orgullo se quebró —aun que ahora soy un chico… todavía me gusta el Ranma-chico, aun que su amigo sea más chico que el mío — el orgullo de Ranma fue atropellado por un camión como Shang dijo eso… antes de colocar ambas manos sobre le miembro de Ranma..

GACHA! La puerta del baño se abre repentinamente..

—Ranma hijo, voy a lavarte la es..pal..da.. — Nodoka palideció ante la escena de su hijo estando con otro hombre en el baño… una lagrima callo de la mejilla de la matriarca Saotome..

—o, oh! Ranma está en problemas — Shang apartándose medio metro.. como sintió el aura asesina de Nodoka…

—ma.. mamá puedo explicarlo! — Ranma en un intento desesperado de no verse obligado a cometer suicidio..

—MUERE RANMA! POR QUE NO ERES UN HOMBRE!? —Nodoka entre lágrimas mientras intentaba cortar su relación con su hijo, y su garganta claro está…

Ranma esquivo la espada hábilmente antes de detenerla con los dedos… —mamá, al menos concédeme un último deseo y deja que te explique! — expreso Ranma, causando que Nodoka soltara su espada..

—Dime por que hijo!? Por que no puedes ser un hombre normal!? Es acaso tu maldición la que te obliga? —

Ranma no dijo nada, solo camino hasta Shang SWASH, derrama agua caliente sobre él, volviéndolo a su forma original

—OH! Mi dios!, pero si es la pequeña Shampoo! — diciendo eso Nodoka se acerca a la chica de pelo purpura —eres tu verdad? —

—si, soy Shampoo — respondió la amazona con su notable mejora del japonés,

—lo entiendes ahora madre? — preguntó Ranma ansioso por saber si se salvaría del seppuku

—claro que si!, si es ella no hay problema! — diciendo eso Nodoka camina hasta la puerta —disculpen las molestias, pueden continuar! — TRAK! Pa puerta se cierra dejando a una sorprendido Ranma con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—y… entonces, continuamos donde lo dejamos? — pregunto tímidamente Shampoo jugando con su pelo , Ranma la miro, luego miro su miembro que estaba reaccionando a la bella vista del cuerpo desnudo de la amazona…

—VETE DE AQUÍ! YA ME HAS METIDO EN SUFICIENTES PROBLEAS! — grito el chico de trenza tirando sus ropas a la amazona, quien se quedo mirándolo fijamente,..

—yo empezar a sospechar que a Ranma gustarle más hacerlo como chica que como hombre — comento la amazona regresando a su antigua forma de hablar…

—LARGO DE AQUI! — la amazona se viste y se marcha sin más, fue así como ese día agitado termino, al menos para Ranma, bueno…casi…

Shampoo da media vuelta y quita un frasco de entre sus ropas… SWHAS, y baña a Ranma con su contenido..

—que fue eso!? — pregunto la pelirroja enojada…

—esto ser para que tu cumplas con tu promesa! — diciendo eso Shampoo desapareció por la ventana, dejando a una Ranma-chan incapaz de volver a ser hombre..

—Ranma baka!, si fuera más sincero con lo que siente — suspiro la amazona mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Nerima… —aun que, yo todavía me siento caliente — se dijo a sí misma la chica de pelo purpura mientras miraba el letrero del U' chan's... —hmm, tal vez yo visitar a Ukyo esta noche — pensó para asi mientras una picara y maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios…

 **Fin del primer acto**

 **UY! La parte del Ranma-chico, y Shang, casi hace que me desmaye!, llore lagrimas de sangre por mi orgullo heterosexual lastimado!** , **"ser escritor es dificil! "**

 **Bueno, en el siguiente, ya algo más de mi agrado, YURI!, la presa de shampoo en el siguiente capitulo sera... ta ta ta tan ta tan "AKANE!"**

 **Bien, estuve haciendo retoque de último momento, si por alguna razón toque algo, y me falto y me falto corregir avisen, x favor**

(primero, que nada, para muchos, Shampoo parece ser una rubia tonta, por su forma simple de hablar, pero, claro, ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para aprender japonés, y ha demostrado una mentalidad tortuosa, estratégica, muy inteligente, tanto como para planear un ataque así misma de parte de Link y Pink, solo para que Ranma la rescatara románticamente, y lo logro, leed el manga si no me creéis, o también la wiki pedía)


	3. Jugando con U-chan

**Cap2: El Primer evento para la conquista de Ukyo!**

Ranma esquivo la espada hábilmente antes de detenerla con los dedos… —mamá, al menos concédeme un último deseo y deja que te explique! — expreso Ranma, causando que Nodoka soltara su espada..

—Dime por que hijo!? Por que no puedes ser un hombre normal!? Es acaso tu maldición la que te obliga? —

Ranma no dijo nada, solo camino hasta Shang SWASH, derrama agua caliente sobre él, volviéndolo a su forma original

—OH! Mi dios!, pero si es la pequeña Shampoo! — diciendo eso Nodoka se acerca a la chica de pelo purpura —eres tu verdad? —

—si, soy Shampoo — respondió la amazona con su notable mejora del japonés,

—lo entiendes ahora madre? — preguntó Ranma ansioso por saber si se salvaría del seppuku

—claro que si!, si es ella no hay problema! — diciendo eso Nodoka camina hasta la puerta —disculpen las molestias, pueden continuar! — TRAK! Pa puerta se cierra dejando a una sorprendido Ranma con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—y… entonces, continuamos donde lo dejamos? — pregunto tímidamente Shampoo jugando con su pelo , Ranma la miro, luego miro su miembro que estaba reaccionando a la bella vista del cuerpo desnudo de la amazona…

—VETE DE AQUÍ! YA ME HAS METIDO EN SUFICIENTES PROBLEAS! — grito el chico de trenza tirando sus ropas a la amazona, quien se quedo mirándolo fijamente,..

—yo empezar a sospechar que a Ranma gustarle más hacerlo como chica que como hombre — comento la amazona regresando a su antigua forma de hablar…

—LARGO DE AQUI! — la amazona se viste y se marcha sin más, fue así como ese día agitado termino, al menos para Ranma, bueno…casi…

Shampoo da media vuelta y quita un frasco de entre sus ropas… SWHAS, y baña a Ranma con su contenido..

—que fue eso!? — pregunto la pelirroja enojada…

—esto ser para que tu cumplas con tu promesa! — diciendo eso Shampoo desapareció por la ventana, dejando a una Ranma-chan incapaz de volver a ser hombre..

—Ranma baka!, si fuera más sincero con lo que siente — suspiro la amazona mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Nerima… —aun que, yo todavía me siento caliente — se dijo a sí misma la chica de pelo purpura mientras miraba el letrero del U' chan's... —hmm, tal vez yo visitar a Ukyo esta noche — pensó para asi mientras una picara y maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios…

Ja pa pa, ja pa… el tarareo continuo de la chica de la espátula resonaba en su solitario restaurante, claro ya estaba cerrado y ella estaba limpiando, y dejando todo listo para el día siguiente, Konatusu había decidido salir en un viaje de entrenamiento y ella tenía que ocuparse de todo,  
BRANG! El ruido rápidamente llamo su atención, alertando todos su sentidos tomo su gran espátula y corrió hacia el origen…  
KYAAAA! BAAAM, el gemido de una chica seguido por el de un gran golpe, Ukyo camino sigilosamente hacia el origen solo para encontrar a una chica de pelo purpura levantadose de suelo "ITATA Maldita sea! A quien se le ocurre encerar el piso en la noche" se quejo la intrusa mientras levantaba una botella con la palabra sake escrita en ella.  
"Shampoo!?" Exclamo la chica de la espátula "que haces aquí!? No me digas que vienes a pelear por Ranma el ni siquiera está aquí!" Ukyo algo alterada  
"no, no viene a pelear" dijo ella mostrando sonrientemente su botella "solo viene a jugar y charlar un poco"  
Ukyo frunció el ceño, "a estas horas? Y entrando a escondidas y sin avisar?" la chica de pelo purpura coloco sus brazos su cintura y mirando sospechosamente  
"AW!, tienes razón, lo siento!" Shampoo sale por la ventana por la que entro dejando a Ukyo mas que sorprendida de que ella saliera sin causar problemas….. DING DONG! Suena el timbre, Ukyo frunce el ceño "y ahora que?" ella abre la puerta y…  
"NIHAO UKYO! VINE A JUGAR!" exclamo la pelirrja.. Ukyo sweadrop (el chiste de que cae de espalda como en los animes)  
"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" grita enfadada entonces Shampoo mira nuevamente la botella como si estuviera pensando en que hiso mal…  
"espera, cierra la puerto lo hare de nuevo?" dijo la chica de pelo purpura, causando que una vena salte en el pelo de Ukyo "MEJOR ENTRA DE UNA VEZ!"  
+++++

Ambas chicas se sentaron en la mesa, una mirando fijamente a la otra que solo mira el suelo, "bien que es lo que quieres?" pregunta Ukyo algo des-pacienciada por el silencio de la guerra china, quien abre la botella de sake y quita dos copitas y las sierve, Ukyo arquea una ceja "no me digas que has venido solo para beber?"

"claro que no, primero bebemos y luego hablamos" dijo la amazona en tono inocente, Ukyo mira la copita de sake, luego mira a Shampoo, "por que quieres hablar conmigo tan dé repente?"

"por que Shampoo quiere ser amiga de Ukyo" dice nuevamente al amazona en un tono bastante sincero, Ukyo mira con sospecha "Venga ya, y por que querría ser tu amiga!" responde con agresión, ante eso Shampoo la mira con los ojos llorosos…  
"es… esque.. yo…" Shampoo respira fuertemente intentando contener las lagrimas.. Ukyo se da cuenta de ello, duda nos momentos pero ve como una lagrima cae de los ojos de la amazona..

"ya. Ya, no quise gritarte, es que como siempre estamos peleando me pongo algo nerviosa" se disculpa Ukyo, entonces Shampoo se calma y sonríe maliciosamente en su mente…

"es por eso, Shampoo darse cuenta de que no tiene amigas aquí en Tokio, y ya estar cansada de pelear siempre!, Ukyo ser guerrero y Shampoo respetar" habla la amazona con su antigua forma de hablar.

"pues por que no regresas a casa?, " Shampoo desvía la mirada ante la pregunta, y Ukyo rápidamente entiende "a, ya es por Ranma, no?" Shampoo asiente y Ukyo suspira "no vendrás a pedirme que me olvide de el verdad?"

Shampoo la mira extrañando "claro que no!, guerrero debe pelear por lo que quiere no pedir regalado" diciendo eso Shampoo bebe un sorbo de Sake, y Ukyo al verla se deja llevar y también bebe un sorbo

"entonces, quieres retarme a un duelo?"

"nop, duelo siempre ser interrumpido, hoy solo venir a hablar" dice nuevamente la amazona bebiendo otro sorbo sorbo de sake, Ukyo la imita y bebe también

"si, supongo que pelear no tiene mucho sentido después todo, el está más interesado en Ranma" diciendo eso Ukyo desvía la mirada con tristeza, ligeramente la sonrisa maliciosa en la mente de Shampoo desaparece, ella mira el suelo… como pensando exactamente cómo se siente Ukyo, "dime Ukyo, porque te enamoraste de Ranma?"

Ukyo bebió un gran sorbo de sake ante la pregunta, y sorprendida por la misama "por que quieres saber?"

"solo curuiosidad" responde la guerrera china, mientras sirve mas sake

"bien, fue mi amigo de la infancia y me enamore de el durante ese tiempo" respondió Ukyo

"entonces llevas enamorada más tiempo que Akane y yo" expresa Shampoo algo sorprendida, *supongo que viéndolo así, ella tiene más derecho entre las tres* pensó para si Shampoo bebiendo otro sorbo de Sake, Ukyo bebió también, se sintió un poco mareada, pero no se detuvo "y tu porque te enamoraste?, hasta donde yo sé era solo por una estúpida ley" Ukyo algo enfadada, hablando torpemente debido al alcohol

"no seas tonta nadie sigue ya esa ley!" Shampoo también hablando torpemente  
"a que te refieres, no es por eso que estas detrás de Ranma?"

"jajaja, claro que no, las chicas de ahora no son tan tontas como para casarse con un chico que las golpeo!, por lo general las chicas de mi pueblo, si no les gusta el chico por el que son derrotadas, lo matan, ya sea mientras duerme o envenenándolo con comida" Responde la amazona como si fuera algo normal, lo cual aterro a Ukyo,

"Ranma me derroto por accidente, además, el siempre se muestra tan imponente ante sus enemigos, es inteligente a la hora de pelear, es muy astuto, fuerte y rápido, además fue mi primer beso" Shampoo sonrió pícaramente, de todas, ella fue la única que lo beso, y no fue un simple piquito como con Akane fue un beso de lengüita. Ukyo hiso una mueca de enfado y cruzo sus brasos, Shampoo se desliza hábilmente y se ubica detrás de Ukyo, pasa ambas manos por los costados del cuello de Ukyo y la abraza desde atras

"no te desanimes, te traje un regalo" diciendo eso quita unas fotos de entre sus mangas.  
"que es esto?" se pregunta ella antes de abrir sus ojos como platos ante la vista de las fotos de Ranma-kun totalmente desnudo, y no era solo eso, el pequeño Ranma también podía verse completamente, el pene de Ranma recto. "KYAAAAA!" chillo Ukyo emocionada, "es enorme!" dijo ella mirando las fotos desde diferentes ángulos… "de donde las sacas…" un ronquido detiene sus palabras eso y que de pronto sintió todo el peso de la amazona sobre ella, "hey! Estas? KYAAAA" Shampoo cae Ukyo, "oye no te duermas tan de repente!" Ukyo mueve a la amazona para despertarla pero esta no lo hace, entonces se queda un rato mirando el techo hasta que finalmente decide levantarse lentamente evitando despertar ala chica de pelo purpura,

Ukyo arropa a Shampoo para dormir, luego ella sube a su habitación, pero antes tapa la botella de sake sobre la mesa, y se da cuenta de que las fotos siguen ahí siente como una corriente eléctrica corre desde su cerebro hasta lo más intimo de su feminidad, su rostro se ruboriza mientras toma una de las fotos, y la besa, "oh Ranma si solo fueras mas atento… " suspira ella antes de dar un paso y sentir como sus piernas no la sostienen… "pero que demo…" Ukyo intentamover sus piernas pero no puede, una ola de calor invade su cuerpo, Kya..ah… respira agitadamente "me siento… muy caliente… " dijo ella para si mientras volvia a ver las fotos… * _ver esto no será de mucha ayuda … pero_ * la chica de pelo castaño deslizo su mano hasta su parte intima, y comenzó a frotarla. KYA…."no… no debería hace esto aui" se dijo asi misma pero no podía dejar de tocarse, ah.., ah… siguió respirando agitadamente mientras jugaba con su clítoris, "no puedo creer que me ponga asi por unas fotos" dijo mientras gemia KYAA, "tan mojada" ella sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero aun asi no pudo resistir y usar los dedos, los metió en su vagina lentamente, pues nunca lo había hecho, masturbarse era común para una chica de su edad, pero ella solo se había frotado hasta el momento… "lo siento Ranma pero yo… no puedo detenerme" dijo ella mientras metió su dedo mas profundo

"kukuku, asi que a ti también te gustan estas cosas" rio Shampoo quien despertó  
GYAAAAA! "de, desde cuando estas despierta?" Ukyo totalmente avergonzada  
"desde 'Oh Ranma… si fueras mas atento'" ante esas palabras Ukyo se puso mas roja aun.. "ya matame ya" se dijo ella muriéndose de vergüenza

"jejeje, mira que ponerse asi solo por unas fotos, Ukyo ser una chica mala…. Pero Shampoo no te jusga, Shampoo ser mas mala aun" Diciendo eso Shampoo besa a Ukyo..

"que estas? KYAA" Ukyo lanza dulces gemidos como Shampoo comienza a tocarla, masajeando uno de sus senos con una mano mientras chupa el otro… "pa… para yo.. esto no es correcto!"

"vamos!, U-chan sabes que lo etas disfrutando" Shampoo continua besándola apasionadamente girando su lengua en la boca de su rival, "KYAA, AHH. Esto.. dodne aprendiste… a.. hacer eso"

Shampoo continua besándola, mientras juega con sus pechos, los masajea, los pellizca, hasta que va bajando lentamente, arrastrando su lengua desde el cuello hasta el abdomen de Ukyo quien tiembla de placer, luego continua besándola y chupando sus pechos de tanto en tanto.. KYAA, finalmente decide bajar poco a poco hasta la parte intima de la chica de pelo castaño, "espera ahí.. ahí no KYAAAA!"

El gemido de placer retumba por toda la caza. Shampoo finalmente usa la lengua para acariciar la parte más sensible de Ukyo, lamiendo la parte externa de la vagina antes de finalmente introducir la lengua… KYAAAAA con un gemido la luces se apagaron para Ukyo….

FUAAAA! Bostezo la chica de la espátula al despertar… "que bien dormi" dijo la chica de pelo castaño, se destapa y nota que no esta sola en la cama "pero que demo…?"  
 **Fin del cap 2;**  
 **bien no escribí tanto como quería, pero no me gusta dejar un fic tanto tiempo sin actualizar.. asi que os dejo esto de momento, la proxima vez le toca a AKane, kukukuku, aun que... kukuku (risita maligna)**

 **una pregunta para Moderadores, me dejarían colocar algunas imágenes en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **(acéptenlo chicas ustedes también ven porno! ¬.¬)**


	4. Mi novia

Glosario: he pensado en usar colores para hacer más dinámico la lectura, pero solo con los pensamientos de los personajes, no con diálogos.

*pensamientos de Ukyo*

*pensamientos de Ranma*

*pensamientos de Shampoo*

*pensamientos de Akane*

Primero que nada, disculpen que haya dejado la historia sin actualizar tanto tiempo, he desperdiciado los últimos dos años de mi vida sin crecer en ningún aspecto, ni madurar, ni siquiera he aprovechado el tiempo en el aspecto social y afectivo.

A Partir de ahora me centrare en terminar mis fanfics, antes de suicidarse en halloween :v, ok no.

Pero ahora encontré un sentido a mi vida, ok no, bueno, solo estoy enamorado :3 3 paso más rápido de lo que creía uwu

-fwaaaaaaaa- Bostezo la joven amazona al despertar, ella estaba totalmente desnuda, no recordaba del todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, claro sabía que había convertido a la chica de la espátula en "una mujer adulta", pero no recordaba detalles en específico, sin embargo su imaginación ayudaba a completar las lagunas mentales, haciendo que su boca hiciera agua, y mojaba las bragas imaginarias que llevaba puesta.

No había rastro alguno de Ukyo por toda la casa, así que, aparentemente Ukyo se había marchado al colegio, aparentemente se apresuró en salir, puesto a que había dejado toda la casa un desastre

-jooo~ ¡que novia mas desordenada tengo!- exclamó ella, si, novia, puesto que según las leyes amazonas, si una mujer se acostaba con alguien, este alguien automáticamente se convertía en su pareja obligadamente, claro, razón misma que Mouse intento aprovechar cientos de veces intentando convencerla, no es que el fuese precisamente feo, si estúpido, muy estúpido y ciego, y más estúpido otra vez por no ponerse las gafas cuando quiere declararse, pero lo importante es que ella sabía que si lo hacía con él se vería atada a él para toda la vida, y ella no lo amaba, ni siquiera era capaz de verlo como hombre, era más como un hermano molesto para ella.

La amazona decidió que era hora de ir a trabajar en el restaurante, pero no sin antes hacer algo de limpieza, empezando por hacer la cama, cambiar las sábanas manchas en sus jugos de amor, y limpiar el desastre que hicieron mientras bebían. lavar la ropa sucia, entre otras cosas.

Mientras tanto, de camino al colegio, cierta chica que llevaba una espátula gigante a la espalda, se cubría el rostro, totalmente sonrojado, mientras se repetía continuamente -solo fue un sueño, shampoo no estaba en mi cama, solo fue un sueño, shampoo no estaba en mi cama, no me gustan las mujeres, no me gustan las mujeres-

-¡Hola Ukyo-senpai!- exclamó una joven detrás de ella haciendo que casi se le salga el corazón

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- gritó la joven de la espátula por el susto, antes de darse media vuelta, y ver a su interlocutora, una compañera de clase, de un curso inferior -¡no me hables asi tan repentinamente!- exclamó una sonrojada Ukyo, en ese instante ella se fija en la joven menor, esta llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, pero con algunos adornos extra, como un oso de peluche monísimo colgando de su cartera, y un moño con forma de flor en la cabeza, la chica era pequeña, casi más bajita que Shampoo, con ojos grandes y expresivos, tenía una voz bastante melosa

-hiiiiii- asintió su kouhai en ante la reprimenda antes de mirarla a los ojos y decir -Ukyo senpai siempre viste como chico, pero ese grito fue tan femenino jeje- la joven rió dulcemente, y en ese instante Ukyo sintió un ligero palpitar en su pecho-

* _N_ _o Ukyo, no puedes sentir cosas por otras chicas, no es lo correcto, no me gustan las chicas, no me gustan las chicas, no me gustan las chicas_ _*_ siguió repitiendo eso mentalmente, mientras hacía todo lo posible por no fijarse en su acompañante, hasta que se arma de valor y voltea a verla fijamente * _¿que? ¿no siento nada?, ¿me lo imagine? ¿son deben ser los nervios? ¿entonces lo de shampoo fue un sueño? ¡si eso debió ser! ¡es imposible que ella y yo..!*_

-¿te pasa algo Ukyo-senpai?- expresó su acompañante

-¿a mi? nada, ¿por que preguntas?- Ukyo contesta con otra pregunta algo nerviosa

-te noto algo pensativa- respondió su kouhai

-Na, debe de ser imaginación tuya, Yuri-chan- expresó Ukyo con una falsa sonrisa -¡Démonos prisa! ¡que se hace tarde!- diciendo eso la joven de la espátula se echa a correr hacia el colegio, mientras la pequeña Yuri inútilmente intenta seguirle el paso, ya que a diferencia de el 90% de la población de Nerima, ella nunca había practicado ningún arte marcial, ni mucho menos hacer ejercicio, lo suyo eran el manga, el hentai y los videojuegos

++++++++++ mientras tanto, por otro camino en dirección a la escuela ++++++++++++++

-no me gustan los chicos, no me gustan los chicos, no me gustan los chicos- se repetía continuamente la pelirroja, recordando su escena con Shang (Shampoo en el baño)

-Ranma, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta una Akane algo inquieta, debido a la rara actitud de su novi-amigo, pero solo recibe en respuesta los murmullos inentendibles del joven de trenza que no se cansa de repetir una y otra vez

-esto… ¡Ranma?- pregunta nuevamente Akane al no tener respuesta, entonces recuerda algo que le había recomendado su amiga Kurumu para hacer sentir mejor a su prometido, dudo un poco al inicio, pero si su amiga decia que funcionaba con su novio, deberia funcionar tambien para ella, entonces, toma mucho aire, y respira profundamente, antes de dar un salto al frente y Rodear a Ranma-chan con los brazos por la espalda, restregando sus pechos contra la nuca de su joven prometido, causando una ligera, muy ligera y casi imperceptible hemorragia nasal

-Ranma, ¿estas bien?- pregunta ella nuevamente, recibiendo de respuesta el silencio, y dañando rápidamente su ego de mujer, hasta que la joven pelirroja se da media vuelta y le tomó de ambas manos

-¡Gracias Akane! ¡me siento mucho mejor!- exclamó causando que el corazón de la joven de pelo corto se acelerara, y sintiera una gran auto satisfacción al notar un ligero hilillo de sangre cayendo de la nariz de su por ahora prometida, Akane sonrió disimuladamente, echó a correr dejando confundida a la pelirroja, que se quedo observandola

-ya que te sientes mejor, ¡apresurate que llegamos tarde!- le grita Akane volteando a verla, entonces Ranma-chan echa a correr detrás de ella *ahora estoy seguro ¡Shampoo no me intimidaba más!*

-esperame Akane, ¡No me dejes!- exclamó la pelirroja corriendo detrás de ella.

El primer periodo de clases había pasado relativamente en calma, a excepción por Kuno que exige que lo degradaran un curso para poder estar en el mismo aula que su amada pelirroja y fue drenado por la maestra Hinako.

-Bien chicos, continuaremos después del receso- El maestro terminó de momento la clase, permitiendo así a todos salir a comer algo.

Ukyo había estado suspirando todo el dia, abstraída, con la mente en otro lugar, que ni siquiera había hablado con Ranma-chan más allá de saludarlo en todo el dia

-Ranma, ¿puedes venir un momento?- pregunta Akane mostrando un bentou en sus manos, haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera un escalofrío y pensara huir -No te preocupes, lo preparo Kasumi- Akane se adelantó a las acciones de Ranma-chan y este suspiro de alivio

*¡ _Hoy definitivamente impresionar a Ranma-chan con mi comida!*_ pensó para sí la chica de pelo corto apretando los puños, y mirando al vacío con los ojos iluminados, entonces acerca una silla a la mesa de Ranma-chan y se sienta con él, abre la caja de almuerzo

-¡oh se ve delicioso!- expresó la joven pelirroja

-¿verdad que si?- Akane sonriéndole, mientras observa el joven que se dispone a comer un poco

-¡esta delicioso!-

-¡Me alegra que te gustara!, ¡yo misma lo prepare!- Ranma-chan se atraganto al oír esas palabras, el realmente, pues había sido engañado para comer algo potencialmente venenoso, aunque en esta ocasión sabía bastante bien

-¿Que tu… que?- Ranma-chan algo incrédulo aun

-Yo lo prepare- Akane sonriendo ampliamente -¡y te gusto! al fin conseguí que te gustara mi comida!-

-vaya, que puedo decir, realmente lo has hecho bien esta vez- Ranma-chan se pellizcaba así mismo, para asegurarse de que no estuviera alucinando mientras está inconsciente por intoxicación

-¿Que haces?-

-Nada Akane, nada, mejor comamos- Todo estaba marchando bien para Akane en ese momento, su querido Ranma-chan había aprobado su comida, y Ukyo estaba con suspirando con sus problemas, todo iba perfecto hasta que…

-¡Nihao!- saludo alegremente cierta amazona china entrando por la puerta (por primera vez)

-Sha, ¿Shampoo? - Ukyo, Ranma-chan y Akane al unísono

*¿ _por que tenia que venir justo ahora? de seguro trae un bento Ranma*_ Akane entristeció levemente ante ese hecho, y con todas sus fuerzas deseo que solo sea imaginación suya, pero no lo era

-Shampoo, qui, ¿quieres pelear?- la pelirroja poniéndose en pose defensiva, ella realmente no quería ser acosada por Shampoo en ese momento, no frente a todo el mundo, pero la chica de pelo purpura, solo le echó una mirada

-Oh Ranma, estás aquí- esa declaración hizo que tanto Ranma-chan como Akane se confundan completamente, y las acciones de la guerrera china no hacían mucho por mejorar aclarar las cosas

-¡Shampoo te ha traído el almuerzo!- exclamó la joven china, entonces Akane apretó los puños y los dientes y miro fijamente a la guerrera china que caminaba hacia ellos

-¡uhg! solo eso me faltaba, primero una alucinación mañanera y ahora una pelea en la escuela- murmuró Ukyo en voz baja y miró hacia otro lado aburrida * _Hoy no pienso pelearme por Ranma, ni siquiera le he traído el almuerzo o algo_ *

-No, espera Shampoo, yo ya comí, Akane me hizo el almuerzo- se excuso RAnma, pero la amazon no se detuvo y siguió caminando, entonces Akane se colocó enfrente de Ranma-chan como impidiéndole el paso, pero la Amazona no se detuvo

-¿Quieres pelear?- expresó una Akane enojada, entonces Shampoo se queda mirándole con cara de confundida

-Akane, es rara, Shampoo solo traer almuerzo- diciendo eso Shampoo pasa al lado de Akane esquivando, entonces Ranma-chan retrocede un par de pasos hasta caer al suelo -¡oye no ves que el no..- las palabras de Akane se apagan en su boca, como ve que la amazona china pasa de largo y se dirige hacia la joven de pelo marrón sentada detrás de Ranma-chan

-¡Nihao U-chan!- saludo shampoo muy expresiva y amorosamente, bajando el tazón de Ramen en la mesa de Ukyo dejando a ella mucho mas confundida

-Sha, ¿shampoo que es esto?- pregunta con nerviosismo la chica de la espátula

-Tu almuerzo, esta mañana te levantaste muy temprano y ni siquiera arreglaste la casa, no te preocupes, yo limpie todo- Shampoo se acerca un poco más con una gran sonrisa -debo ir a trabajar ahora- se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla -Wǒ ài nǐ-

La amazon se retira tan pronto como llego, saliendo por la puerta, lo cual sorprendió bastante a todos, mientras Ukyo se quedaba inmóvil mirando el tazón de Ramen.

-¿U-chan que fue todo eso?- preguntó la joven pelirroja, pero no resibio respuesat

 _*Si Shampoo, sabe que no traje mi almuerzo, y que no arregle la casa, entonces, quiere decir que estuvo en casa en la mañana, por tanto, quiere decir que, quiere decir que*_ THHUMB THUMB THUMB el corazón de la joven de la espatula comenzo a acelerarse freneticamente, ni siquiera era capaz de oir lo que le decían Ranma-chan o Akane, de hecho su mente estaba totalmente aislada del mundo exterior

-¿¡Ukyo!? ¡Estas bien!? preguntó Akane preocupada, pero seguía sin respuesta, entonces Ranma-chan pasó su mano en frente de sus ojos y la movió y pero no había reacción alguna

 _*entonces, Shampo y yo, ¡Shampoo y Yo! hicimos…_ * ¡POFFFFFFF! una nueve de vapor se escapa de la cabeza de Ukyo como su rostro enrojeció, y comenzó a comer del plato de Ramen con un movimiento robótico

-¿Me pregunto que le pasara?-

-Será mejor que la dejemos sola un Rato-

Ranma-chan y Akane se dispusieron a intentar olvidar lo que había ocurrido y esperar a que Ukyo decida hablar

Mientras tanto, en la azotea de la escuela *hmmmmmmmmmmm, me pregunto como debería conquistar a Akane* se preguntó la joven china con las manos detrás de la nuca, mirando hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

-¡Ya se!- grito repentinamente, poniéndose de pie, y dando un salto a hacia la calle

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **¿Que pensara Shampoo con Akane?**

 **¿Que hará Ukyo a partir de ahora?**

 **-¿Ranma podrá conservar su virginidad femenina?**

 **Bien, el capitulo acaba aquí, de momento, ordenare mas mis ideas, y haré algo cool en el siguiente capítulo**


	5. Calentando la Cocina

**Capitulo 4: ¡Calentando la cocina!**

"Hay comidas que deben calentarse primero antes de servirse, las mujeres no son muy diferentes en ese aspecto"

Finalmente era fin de semana, El dia de la cita de Ukyo y Shang finalmente había llegado, claro, eso era a las 20:00 y apenas eran las 9:00 am, Ranma-chan había salido temprano con su madre para comprarse ropa, debido a que ella quería que si iba a tener una hija por seis meses, al menos quería una hija que vistiera bien femenina y no una marimacho

-¡Mama~! ¿¡por qué tengo que ponerme vestidos!?- se quejo la pelirroja por quinta vez mientras se probaba otro vestido, este blanco

-Ay Ranma-cariño te ves divina con ese, prometeme que lo usaras en tus días libres- exclamó su madre ignorando las quejas

Ranma podía negarse casi siempre a cualquier cosa que le incomode, pero habían dos personas a las que no podía negarle nada, Kasumi y su Madre, así que se resigno y asintió con la cabeza, mientras pronunciaba un débil y renuente "okay"

+++++++ En ese preciso momento, en otro lugar, en el dojo tendo para ser precisos ++++++

-¡AAAAH! ¡Maldición! ¡No me sale nadie bien!- exclamó cierta chica de pelo corto al probar por quinta vez la comida que le había preparado a Ranma -¿¡Por que solo puedo hacer arroz frito con huevos!?- se quejo nuevamente desechando su intento de curry y empezando de nuevo.

-bien, ¡primero tengo que picar las verduras!- grito leyendo el libro de recetas, entonces tomó una papa sin siquiera lavarla o pelarla, y ¡TAS! ¡TAS! ¡TAS!, golpeó el cuchillo fuertemente contra la tabla de picar, cortando muchos pedacitos de ella y mezclandolas con las papas

-¡Ah! ¡olvide calentar el aceite!- Akane toma una botella y la vacía en la olla

-Akane, ¡eso no es aceite es vinagre!- exclamó una estruendosa voz detrás de ella

-KYAA por qué me hablas tan de repente- se quejo la peli azul dando vuelta a ver a quién estaba detrás de ella -Sh, ¿¡Shampoo!? ¿qué haces aquí?- exclamó algo alterada y cubriéndose la boca ante otro posible beso robado.

-Akane rara, Shampoo solo traer Ramen para Akane y Ranma- Diciendo eso, la amazona china baja una caja metálica sobre la pesa y abre el compartimiento sacando 2 tazones de Ramen, ante lo que la peli azul la miró con sospecha.

-¿No le habrás puesto nada raro verdad?- pregunto levantando una ceja

-Shampoo prometer por su honor de guerrera que no le puso nada raro a la comida- respondió la joven china, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y levantando la otra

Akane dudo de si creerle o no durante unos segundos, entonces miró a la joven frente a ella -Dime Shampoo, ¿de verdad tambien me estás invitando Ramen? ¿no hay nada detrás de esto?

-Shampoo querer pedir disculpas por lo que hizo cuando Shampoo era Shang- dijo tímidamente la amazona

-Esta bien, te perdonaré, pero, dime ¿Por qué me besaste a mi tambien?-

-Shampoo no puede controlarse cuando Shampoo es Shang, y a Shampoo parecerle que Akane es muy bonita- Shampoo respondió tímidamente rascándose la mejilla mientras desviaba la mirada y su rostro tomaba un tono rosa.

-Bo.. ¿bonita yo?- Akane sonrojada, también desvía la mirada, sus amigas siempre le decían lo bonita que era, pero, siempre creyó que lo decían por compromiso, aunque con la cantidad de hombres que la perseguían antiguamente, era de esperarse.

-Esto, Como Ranma no estar aquí, ¿Akane quiere comer conmigo?- Shampoo intenta cambiar de tema lo mejor que puede

-cla, claro- Akane asiente tímidamente y acompaña a Shampoo al comedor, afortunadamente no había nadie más en la casa, ni siquiera happosai y podía comer tranquilas

++++++++++++++++ en ese momento, en el U-chans ++++++++++++

-¡Ukyo eres un desastre!- se gritó a sí misma la joven de la espátula dándose golpecitos en la cabeza -Tienes una cita con otro que no es Ranma y peor aun, Le das tu primera vez a tu archi-rival- Ukyo suspiro, gimió, pataleo, suspiro de nuevo y volvió a gemir de tanto comerse la cabeza con la cita de hoy -Tendré que decirle que no podré salir con él mas cuando acabe la cita- dijo para sí nuevamente, volviendo a suspirar

Resignada, la joven de pelo castaño, se lavó el rostro y espabiló para seguir trabajando, una crisis emocional, y de identidad sexual no era excusa para dejar de atender a los clientes

++++++++++De regreso en el dojo ++++++

-Entonces, ¿Akane intentar cocinar algo para Ranma?- Shampoo intentando ser casual lanza una pregunta, a lo que Akane hizo una mueca

-¡No logro cocinar nada que no sea arroz frito!- exclamó Akane con los ojos llorosos, entonces Shampoo Sonrió internamente

-Si quieres yo enseñarte a cocinar- dijo en tono amistoso con una sonrisa

-Será mejor que no lo hagas, la tía Nodoka y Kasumi ya lo intentaron- Akane negando con la cabeza y suspirando de nuevo, entonces Shampoo se pone de pie y la mira con determinación

-No te preocupes, ¡yo si lograré enseñarte!- exclamó hablando correctamente esta vez para inspirar más confianza. Ella hablaba como su forma antigua de hablar porque sonaba mas lindo, pero en momentos de decisión debía hablar correctamente para inspirar más confianza

Entonces Akane le mira con los ojos brillosos, y le toma de las manos -¿en verdad puedes enseñarme? pregunto Ilusionada

-claro, ¡déjamelo en mis mano!- afirmó la amazona china dándose una palmada en el pecho

Y fue así que ambas volvieron a la cocina justo después de terminar de comer, entonces Shampoo le da las instrucciones a Akane

-Bien, primero respira profundamente 10 veces y relájate- Shampoo acompañó a Akane con los ejercicios de Respiración

(Shampoo había observado con anterioridad a la peli azul confiar así que sabía sus problemas y errores)

-Es importante que te relajes, y no te apresures, primero toma la cebolla, pela y lava la- Akane hace caso y toma la cebolla y la pela y la lava con calma

-Ahora, partela a la mitad y córtala en trocitos iguales- Akane parte la cebolla a la mitad con tranquilidad, entonces levanta su mano lo más alto y empieza a cortar con fuerza, pero Shampoo la detiene antes de que empiece

-¡con calma Akane!- recrimino Shampoo sosteniendo la mano que tenía el cuchillo, -Déjame ayudarte- diciendo eso, la amazona se coloca detrás de Akane, como si estuviera abrazándola desde atrás, colocando sus manos sobre los de ella, guiando poco a poco, con movimientos lentos el inicio, y aumentando la velocidad poco a poco

Akane puede sentir el cuerpo caliente de la amazona rodeando la, su cuerpo era tan cálido, tan suave, su aroma era dulce *sus pechos están rozando mi espalda ¡y No lleva sostén!* ella podía sentir que los pezones de la joven china estaba duros, y que su respiración estaba agitada, de la misma forma Akane sintió ligeramente su corazón acelerarse, su respiración se hacía irregular, mientras una inhalaba la otra exhalaba.

Shampoo se dio cuenta de ello, así que relajo su respiración para calmar a Akane y siguió guiando, la chica de pelo corto logró tranquilizarse poco a poco y sin darse cuenta fue terminando de cortar la cebolla ella sola.

Akane siguió con las papas, las zanahorias, los tomates, el locote, sin ayuda, sin darse cuenta había hecho todo tan tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta, las manos de shampoo habían dejado las suyas, pero ella seguía pegada a su cuerpo, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de akane, con sus brazos rodeándola, cruzados debajo de sus pechos, levantandolos ligeramente.

-Sh, ¿Shampoo?- preguntó la joven tendo al darse cuenta, sintiendo que su corazón se acelera nuevamente, sintiendo su rostro calentarse como la sangre se le fue subiendo a la cabeza

-Akane es tan linda, tan suave, tan cálida, tan agradable y huele bien- la amazona parecía estar drogada por la esencia de la joven tendo, y sus dulces palabras hicieron que Akane comienza a sentirse nerviosa y avergonzada

-¡waaaaaa! ¡perdoname! ¡me deje llevar!- Shampoo se disculpa agitando los brazos y se aparta, al mismo tiempo que Akane también da unos pasos para alejarse, toda sonrojada, con la mano en el pecho y respirando agitadamente

-No, no te preocupes, después de todo ambas somos chicas- respondió la joven tendo sonriendo algo incomoda

-pero, a mi me gustan las chicas- contesto Shampoo haciendo que Akane tuviera una expresión deforme durante unos segundos.

-¿¡Pero qué hay de Ranma!?- pregunta la peli azul

-¡También me gustan los chicos!- Akane no supo qué responder ante eso, y quedaron en silencio durante un minuto, antes de que Shampoo le dijera, que debían continuar con la práctica, lo que Akane agradece

-Ahora coloca ¼ de aceite y dejalo calentar durante 3 minutos-

-¡Hi!- Akane tomó una botella lago nerviosa y es detenida por Shampoo nuevamente

-¡No Akane, eso es Vinagre-

-¡No Akane eso es aceite de linaza!-

-¡Debes medir el aceite primero!-

-¡Eso es azucar!-

-¡Estás poniendo demasiada Sal!-

La amazona dulcemente detuvo a la joven tendo, y a guió con sus manos nuevamente, la forma correcta de tomar los ingredientes, le enseño a siempre leer la etiqueta del envase, como medir los ingredientes, a probar la comida, como saber cuando está listo o cuando tienes prolongar el tiempo de cocción, etc

+++++Varias horas después +++++

-¡Al fin!- exclamó triunfalmente Akane al probar la comida resultante

-ya era hora- comentó una agotada amazona con la cabeza tumbada sobre la mesa

-todo gracias a ti Shampoo- Akane sonrió alegremente, entonces Shampoo abrió los ojos como platos *realmente es linda* pensó ella sonrojándose ligeramente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Akane sintió la necesidad de darse un baño al igual que la joven china que la estaba acompañando.

Como Shampoo tenía un compromiso pidió bañarse con Akane, esta accedió luego de que la primera prometiera no intentar nada raro.

Akane se desvistió, primero y Shampoo le hecho una buena mirada a su cuerpo, disimuladamente, sonrió con picardía, y se mordió el labio inferior deseando con todas sus fuerzas ponerle las manos encima, dio un par de pasos hacia ella, con la baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios * _No Shampoo, ¡aun no es el momento!_ * se recrimino a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza

-¿Sucede algo Shampoo?- pregunta Akane al notarla

-er, no ¡nada! es solo que sentirme algo cansada- la amazona procede a desvestirse también, empezando por la parte de abajo, luego por la parte de arriba,donde tiene problemas para quitarselo, debido a sus pechos, que son llevados hacia arriba con su polo y rebota al caer, en ese instante Akane aprovecho también para echarle una buena mirada, su rostro se torna de color rosa

*r, realmente son demasiado grandes* pensó ella, en una mezcla de vergüenza, envidia, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, un cierto deseo de tocarlos

Como era costumbre, Akane se echó un poco de agua fría y lavarse antes de meterse a la bañera -iya~ ¡que frío!- exclamó la peliazul antes de comenzar a enjabonar su cuerpo, Shampoo solo la observaba, hasta que se metió en la bañera.

SPLASH El agua fría baño su femenino y bien proporcionado cuerpo, haciéndolo cambiar drásticamente, haciendo desaparecer esos maravillosos, y bien formados pechos por unos impresionantes pectorales masculinos, sus hombros se ensancharon y sus caderas encogieron al igual que su trasero aunque en menor medida, y donde antes no había "nada" ahora colgaba un grande, muy grande miembro masculino.

Akane casi siente que le da un paro ante la visión del hermoso "joven" de pelo púrpura que estaba enfrente de ella

-¿Que sucede Akane?- Pregunta el por ahora Shampoo-kun colocando sus manos en las caderas y mirando a la joven peli-azul que estab con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en la bañera quién pudo dar una buen mirada a todo el cuerpo masculino del por ahora joven de pelo púrpura

-Es.. es… ¡es enorme!- exclamó

-Lo sé- respondió él sin emoción

-¡Más grande que el de Ranma!- dijo nuevamente

-Lo sé. lo sé- Shampoo sonriendo con picardía, observando el sonrojado rostro de la peli azul, fue entonces que su miembro reaccionó, endureciendose y creciendo varios centímetros haciendo que Akane se pusiera todavía más roja, y se llevara la mano a la boca.

-Etto, lo siento Akane, no puedo evitar este tipo de cosas- Shampoo-kun algo apenado desvía la mirada y se cubre un poco, entonces se lava el cuerpo, poniendo mucha atención a esa parte de su anatomía

-Sh, Shampoo-chan-kun…- Akane hace una larga pausa

-¿Que sucede Akane?- El chico de pelo púrpura voltea a mirarla, antes de echarse otro cubo de agua fría sobre sí mismo y enjuagar su cuerpo

-P.. po.. podrias mostrarme como se masturba un hombre?…- la voz de Akane se quebró al final de la frase mientras soltaba vapor de los oídos, haciendo inentendible lo que dijo

-¿Que te muestra que? pregunta "el joven" chino

-¿Que si podrias mostrarme alguna técnica de lucha mañana?- grito ella algo avergonzada, cambiando completamente lo que quería decir

-¿oh? ¡claro! mañana no tengo que trabajar- Shampoo responde enérgicamente levantándose y enseñando el pulgar, por consecuencia de ello su miembro se sacudió de arriba a bajo, capturando así la vista de la joven peli azul haciendo que esta se sonroja más y se cubra parcialmente el rostro

-¡Shampoo por favor!, ¡vuelve a ser chica de una vez! ¡es incomodo verte así!- exclamó alborotada la joven tendo, ya sin poder resistir la situación, ante lo cual Shampoo se mete a la bañera con ella volviendo a su estado normal para fortuna de Akane quien lograba calmarse un poco

-Jejeje, ¡Akane es tan linda cuando está avergonzada!- la risita de Shampoo la volvió a alterar, pero en lugar de decir nada, Akane solo se hundo más en la bañera, cubriendo su cabeza mientras hacía burbujas

Un par de minutos después de salir del Baño, Shampoo se retiró alegando que tenía algo que hacer

+++++++++++++++++++++ Varias Horas despues +++++++++++++

-¡Cielos! ¡Shang llegará en cualquier momento!- exclamó Ukyo mientras apresuradamente terminaba de alistarse para su cita

DINGDONG

-¡Oh mierda! ¡ya está aquí!- Ukyo termina de alistarse y baja apresuradamente -¡Ya voy!- grita al estar a unos pasos de la puerta

-¡Ukyo-san! ¡que hermosa te encuentras!- dijo una voz nada más abrir la puerta

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- pregunta a la persona en la puerta - ¿y por qué vistes como un chico?- pregunta ella

-Estoy aquí para la ci…- Shang no termino su frase como se dio cuenta de que Ukyo estaba inusualmente alta, o más bien "él" estaba inusualmente bajo, entonces miro sus pechos y los tocó sintiéndose muy suaves y grandes, entonces se lleva la palma de la mano a la cara con mucho fuerza -Shampoo ser Idiota-

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

 **llegó hasta aquí de momento, debo actualizar otros fics antes de continuar con este, así que sean pacientes.**

 **He estado pensando en cambiar el nombre del fic a "Juegos de Seduccion" debido a que no me centro solo en Ranma-chan ¿alguna opinión al respecto?**

 **Por Cierto, alguien me había comentado que, le parecería más interesante si Akane fuera quien se convierte en chico y sedujera a Ranma, tengo que admitir que tambien seria muy interesante, pero mi idea era que Shampoo intentará conquistar a las otras prometidas también, en vista de su desventaja, si hubiera hecho esto con Akane y no con Shampoo, probablemente dejaría de largo a las otras prometidas, ya que Akane no lo vería necesario, quizás en un futuro haga una historia sobre ello, pero de momento a acabar lo que he empezado**


End file.
